


Letters from Bobby

by GatherYourStrength



Series: Bob's Your Uncle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Family Feels, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatherYourStrength/pseuds/GatherYourStrength
Summary: The collection of letters between the Granger Family (primarily Richard) and Bobby Singer from 1991 - 1998.





	Letters from Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant as a prequel of sorts to my story, 'Uncle Bobby.'  
It can be read alone.

September 15, 1991

Robert Singer  
Or Next of Kin  
Sioux Falls, SD U.S.A.

Dear Mr. Robert Singer,

I hope this letter finds you well, and that you are not in fact deceased, as my solicitor seems to suggest. The records are obviously hard to track and even harder between countries. But I digress and believe, as with all things, it is best to start at the beginning.

My mother, Rose Granger, was a nurse and met an Edward Singer during the final months of the Second World War in London. They had a relationship prior to Edward Singer returning to America in the late Fall of 1945 and I was born the following July. 

For most of my life until this point, I have believed my mother had no knowledge of who my father was. My mother passed away in the Spring of this year and while she was an uncommonly kind, brave, and intelligent woman, organization was not a skill for which she had much patience. It has taken me several months to comb through her personal effects and in May, I found a collection of diaries and letters which pertain to the years 1945 and 1946. It appears that my mother was quite certain Edward Singer was my father and upon telling him of her pregnancy in November 1945, Edward denied his involvement and immediately told Rose he was leaving to return to South Dakota. Based on her diary writings (I have enclosed a photocopy if you are interested), it appears my mother wrote to Edward when I was born, and again in early 1950. She kept only his response from March 1950 (enclosed as well), indicating that he had found a “proper wife” who would be giving birth any day to his son Robert, and that Rose should not contact him again. 

I do not mean any disrespect to your father, sir, and hope that he treated your mother and any possible siblings you have with all the proper fatherly affection. The only reason I did not write to him directly, was that my investigator and solicitor ensured me with 97% accuracy, that he passed away in 1960. I have also enclosed the report provided by the American investigator I hired to track down the Singer family. Needless to say, I have researched the matter thoroughly and can say with 90% accuracy that you are Robert Singer, eldest child of Edward Singer, and my half-brother.

I understand this news is likely shocking. I had my proper shock back in May, and now that I’ve accepted the knowledge of my American relations, I can only hope that you will write back at your leisure. With my mother's passing, you are the only known relative I now have besides my wife and daughter. I can only hope that you are equally interested in at least some continued contact. 

Lastly as a measure of good faith, I have enclosed a photograph of my small family from a trip we took this summer to the Forest of Dean in Gloucestershire. We holidayed there before coming back to work at our dental practice. I look forward to getting to know you further.

Sincerely,

Your brother  
Richard Granger

* * *

December 20, 1991

<strike> Dear Mr. Richard Granger </strike> ,  
Dear Richard,

I guess you can tell I ain’t dead. I got your letter several months ago and to say I was shocked, would be the world’s biggest understatement. I’m not good with words, but I am the son of Edward Singer and Mary Williams, as your investigator states and it seems I am your brother. I must admit I’m impressed with your investigator. Sometimes in my line of work I need research done and while I mostly conduct my own, I know a good investigation when I see one. I do need to correct a bit though - <strike> my </strike> our father passed away in 1959. <strike> That son of a b. He was an assh </strike> <strike>.</strike> I hope it doesn’t hurt your feelings to say that he was not a particularly nice man, and we are both better off without him. And just to clarify - I do not have any other siblings. I think my mother lost several pregnancies after I was born, but I was too young to know the specifics and it appears my mother did not keep as good of records as your own. 

My condolences on your mother’s passing. I would like to hear more about her life if you’re willing. <strike> Karen’s mother was also a nurse. </strike> It appears the apple didn’t fall far from the tree if you’re now a dentist. Admittedly, I did do a bit of research myself (can’t be too careful) and found your and Jean’s dental practice address in Hampstead. The fact that you can live and work and still vacation together (and your kid still looks happy) is a sign you’re doing something right, I guess. 

As you’ve learned, I currently live by myself and own a mechanic shop near Sioux Falls. It keeps me busy. I keep in touch with a few friends, some of which even have kids of their own. My friend John has a couple boys that even call me “Uncle Bobby,” <strike> so don’t go thinking I’m a lonely hermit </strike> and I’m still getting used to that.

Not sure when you’ll get this, but I hope you have a Merry Christmas. Look forward to hearing more about your family.

\- Bobby

P.s. forgot to mention - please call me Bobby - everybody does 

* * *

April 3, 1992

Dear Bobby,

I can't tell you how happy I was to get your letter. I will admit that Jean was quite confused, and then cross with me when she saw your letter. I was a bit cowardly and it seems I did not notify her that I had located you and wrote to you in September. It seemed possible that I would never hear back from you and I couldn't bare telling her that my only living relative wanted nothing to do with me. Needless to say, Jean has thoroughly berated me for "acting so foolish" and demanded that I notify her when I receive another of your letters. I'm sure you know how wives are when they feel there's not enough communication. 

I met Jean in dental school in 1975. She had come in late to a lecture and accidentally dropped her sopping wet umbrella on my lap. I looked up from my notes to see an embarrassed smile and a head of chestnut curls and never looked away. We married in 1976 and had our daughter Hermione in 1979. We wanted more children, but Jean's pregnancy was medically risky and after a few years, we discovered Hermione was more than a handful for both of us. 

I'm not sure if you and Karen ever wanted kids. I noticed you didn't mention her, and I won't pry into your business. I found that as a son of a single mother, I had definitive ideas about what a father should be and I wasn't sure I would ever measure up. Maybe you've experienced the same? It was even several months after Hermione was born, when Jean had to set me straight and remind me that my child didn't need perfection, only care and understanding. I still have to remind myself some days. 

Luckily, Hermione is easy to love. She's smart as a whip, like her mother, and fiercely loyal to her ideals. She has an old soul though, and tends to not get on with children her own age. My mum adored her and before she passed was able to see one of Hermione's greatest accomplishments (to date) when she was accepted to a prestigious boarding school last year. Hermione will attend this school in Scotland until June, and then every year for another six years. Unfortunately my mum never got to see the school, but was present for a lot of Hermione’s primary school functions (enclosed picture is at a dance recital about four years ago).

When my mother's pregnancy became obvious in 1946 and it was equally obvious there was no soldier coming back to "make an honest woman of her" (in her father's words), her family cut ties with her. She managed to make her own way in the world with a lot of planning and perseverance, and a few close friends. Most of my childhood was spent with the children of other nurses at the hospital where my mum worked. Even in her later years, she liked to remind me that there’s more to family than blood. Sounds like you and your friend John may have first hand experience with that wisdom. 

I hope you've had a good start to your year and look forward to hearing more about your life and friends. 

Your brother,

Richard

* * *

September 7, 1992

Dear Richard,

I’m sorry I haven’t been able to write you sooner. My friend Rufus needed some help at his job and I’ve been away from home for what feels like months. Luckily ain't no one here to miss me besides some run down cars and my room full of books. 

As a reminder - please show this letter to Jean. We wouldn’t want her berating you any more than is necessary. 

I enjoyed hearing about your family. Sounds like you’re the lucky man who gets to be surrounded by strong women. I thought that was a myth, but I’m beginning to understand that everything I thought was legend may in fact be true. After all - I have a secret British pen pal. Not that I’m keeping you a secret on purpose, but I’ve lived alone for so long now that privacy just comes as second nature. 

I have wondered though how your Hermione (where did her name come from? - seems a big jump from Jean and Richard) would get along with John’s boys. Dean is the elder one and he is about Hermione’s age. Can a kid be too loyal to his family? If so, that’s Dean. Sam is the baby, although he’ll be 10 next year and is already as tall as his older brother. Sam is more of the voice of reason, and he loves a good book. Their mama died young and<strike> John doesn’t seem to understand how</strike> their childhood has definitely suffered for it. John works jobs all over the country, so I try to give the boys some normalcy whenever they come my way. But truth be told, you seem to have read my mind when it comes to being a dad - it isn’t something I ever felt I was ready for. I’m happy just being Uncle Bobby.

Just got a call from Rufus that I’m needed out his way - so I’ll finish up here and drop this in the mail on my way out of town. Give my regards to Jean and Hermione and hope to hear from you soon.

\- Bobby

* * *

March 20, 1993

Dear Bobby,

No apologies required as it seems life happens to everyone and even your secret British pen pal is not as prompt as he would like. I must admit I’m more scattered than usual; I’m writing to you after hearing some disturbing news about Hermione. Her school notified us recently that she has taken ill and hasn’t been able to attend classes. She hasn’t written to us at all in the last 2 weeks and we aren’t even allowed to visit (when I said it was prestigious, it’s also incredibly private). One of the professors came to our home to discuss the matter with us and ensured that they’re doing everything they can for her health to improve, but Jean and I are so worried. We haven’t even been told the nature of the illness, but we know it must be contagious as several other students have also taken ill. Boarding schools are still somewhat common in the UK, but I’ve never heard of one in relation to a severely contagious illness. 

This illness also comes after she was getting bullied earlier in the year. Apparently some of the other children at the school have enough money in their coffers that generations of their family have all attended the school, and they’ve started to bully the kids who are newly attending. Bit of an old money vs. new money type of bigotry. Hermione knows not to give it any creedance of course, but children can be cruel. I don’t know about you, but I was definitely a git at the age of 13.

Speaking of, I have a request from Jean. She was wondering if you’ve kept any of your old school photos, or have any recent pictures you could send. She claims she wants to see how alike we look, but I’ve already joked with her that she’s trying to determine if she married the right brother. You mentioned a room full of books and I think she’d start up a long distance relationship immediately just to get her hands on those. Hermione is much the same; I’m living in a house of bibliophiles. To prove my point - Shakespeare’s ‘A Winter’s Tale’ is actually where Hermione’s name comes from (Jean’s choice), but if you ever get the chance to meet us, I’m sure you’ll see it fits her perfectly.

I think Hermione would get along well with Dean and Sam. She actually has two boys as her best friends that are in her same year at school. Although I must admit, some of the stories she tells about them indicate she’s running circles around them in terms of emotional maturity. But that’s our Hermione - smarter and more mature than anyone twice her age (and no, I’m not biased). Jean and I are just happy she’s made friends her age. 

You yourself seem like a good friend to have, Bobby. I don’t think I know anyone who would drop everything and leave when I need help with work. I hope Rufus and John appreciate what you do for them. 

Let us know how things are going whenever you get a chance. We’re happy to hear from you anytime. 

Your brother,

Richard

P.s. Bobby - this is Jean. I wanted to give you our phone number in case you ever feel like calling instead of writing. Richard said I shouldn’t - as “you can’t rush sibling relationships” but I told him that was nonsense, and you should have it in case of emergencies at the very least. I’m not sure if you’re able to call internationally, but you’ll need to dial 011 44 and then 0208156287.

* * *

September 17, 1993

Dear Richard,

I hope Hermione has made a full recovery. I checked around in summer, but boarding schools in America with major illnesses are hard to research, let alone finding news about schools in the UK. Unless it's in the paper or on the nightly news, I ain’t hearing about it. You've never mentioned the name of the school though. What is this prestigious palace of knowledge? I hope they didn't keep her back a grade. 

Also, please thank Jean for providing your phone number. It seems you and I may have more in common than just blood, as I also feel that a sibling relationship takes time and trust. Knowing that, please do not laugh when you see the enclosed picture of me from my senior year of high school. I think I'm still trying to grow into my ears and chin. Although I mostly cover both up with baseball hats and a beard these days. I'm afraid I don't have any recent pictures of myself. Maybe when I next see John and the boys I can talk them into a family photo. 

I likely won't be seeing Rufus for some time now. <strike> I was helping him out in Nebraska and things went south.</strike> Truth be told, our friendship has been rocky since I last wrote, and he's going through a rough patch. I think he may blame me, but we've all got our own demons to fight. <strike>Litera</strike>

I've put my mechanic business on hold for so long, I've unintentionally just turned it into a salvage yard. I was always a bit far out from town though, and regular clientele is hard to maintain, so it's probably better this way. 

Now that I'm spending more time at my own home, I've had a chance to sort through my books. I've enclosed one that Jean and Hermione may enjoy. It's a collection of stories from the Native people that live in the Dakotas. We've a lot of (not so great) history in these parts involving Native tribes, and I like to read their stories. You never quite know how to separate myth from reality around here.

\- Bobby

* * *

November 1, 1993

Dear Bobby, 

I wanted to send a quick thank you for the book. The stories are incredible and it's certainly not something we could find in our local book shop. I'm not yet sure if Hermione will come home for Christmas, but if she does I'll share it with her straight away. Of course that would require Richard to tell Hermione about your communications (he hasn't yet). Maybe you can convince him? Thank you again for being so thoughtful.

Sincerely, 

Jean Granger

* * *

April 2, 1994

Dear Bobby, 

It's already Easter holiday and I'm ashamed to admit I'm only now sitting down to write you. Jean loves the collection of Native American stories you last sent and while she wanted to send a book back, we could not agree on subject matter. Instead, we've included a box of British snacks and tea. Obviously I don't know your food preferences, but I assume any of these are hard to find in South Dakota and may be worth trying for novelty's sake. Jean wanted to send sugar-free sweets (I mean we are dentists), but I talked her out of that with the argument that you are not our child. And being American, I'm sure tea is not your preferred beverage, but on stressful days, I find there's nothing better. 

Hermione is not home with us this Easter. The school allows a two week holiday, but she has such a full course load, she chose to stay and study. They did not hold her back for missing classes when she was ill (Thank God - that would have resulted in a complete meltdown, the likes of which she hasn’t had since the age of three.). She was able to choose elective courses this year and of course, our Hermione wanted to take all courses offered. Sometimes it seems as if her need for knowledge rivals her need for oxygen.

It is because she's been so busy adjusting to school that I haven't told her about our letters, Bobby. I hope you haven't taken it personally, or thought I didn't want to share your presence with her. Hermione was very close to my mum, and while she has an aunt and uncle on her mother's side, we aren’t at all close (family drama, you know). Initially I didn't want her to be concerned about me, and then I didn't want her to become attached to an idea of an uncle she's never met, and now that she's trying so hard to fit into school and her new world, I don't know how to break the news... 

Of course now that I've written it out like that, it all seems a bit foolish, doesn't it? Perhaps all of those reasons also apply to myself. But alas, I am a dentist and not a therapist. Needless to say, it has nothing to do with you personally. 

Speaking of, how are you finding the salvage business? I can't say I know much about automobiles, but keeping a large collection of them seems to have the benefit of recycling the parts, yes? Does it allow you time to holiday or see John and the boys? You, of course, have a standing invitation to visit us if you ever find yourself wanting to take a hop across the pond. But I completely understand the desire to stay close to home as well. 

Hope to hear from you soon. 

All my best, 

Your brother Richard

* * *

October 10, 1994

Dear Richard, 

It seems that I blinked and already a year has passed since I last wrote. Some brother I am, huh? I don’t mean to quote you, but rest assured, it's nothing to do with you personally. 

I spent most of my summer watching Dean and Sam. I ain’t a huge fan of sweets, but those boys gobbled up those treats you sent like catfish on algae. Didn’t even ask where they came from. I swear, at this age it seems they don’t do nothing but eat and grow. Well, and listen to the radio while working on cars <strike>and getting in some shootin</strike>. I can’t say I’ve ever been a tea drinker, but I tried a few cups after long days with those boys and it did seem soothing. 

I understand your feelings about sharing my presence with Hermione. Sounds like she’s got a lot on her plate. Honestly, you talk about that school of hers like it’s a different world (what’s it called again?). I did finally tell John about you though. I really only did it in case <strike>I die something happens to me</strike> of emergency though, so he knows how to contact you. 

You can see from the attached photo that I did finally get a picture. Sam was too busy reading, but we tried to get Dean in the shot (you can see his leather jacket leaving the frame to my right). So that’s me in front of Singer Auto Salvage. The salvage business is basically as you described it - good if you need some spare parts. I do get down time, but I’m as likely to make it to England as I am to win a beauty contest. I’m happiest with my books and tinkering on cars. I’d invite you here, but honestly there ain’t nothing exciting about Sioux Falls. Have you ever travelled to the States?

\- Bobby

P.s. I don't think I ever gave you my phone number. Chalk it up to my idjit brain, I guess. But if you ever need me, you can reach me at 00 1 6054775541.

* * *

February 18, 1995

Dear Bobby,

It sounds like you had a great summer with Dean and Sam. What does John do for work that he travels so much? I don’t believe you’ve ever said. I imagine a salvage yard is a fascinating place for teenage boys and a good place to keep them busy. I must say that I feel quite lucky that Hermione seems to have skipped over the stereotypical teenage girl phase of adolescence. She has never been one for judgement and tends to avoid the dramatics of other girls her age. That being said, I’ve attached a picture of her from a ball she went to at school in December. The boy she’s dancing with is a friend from a visiting school. (Yes, I checked - she says he’s a friend, but you and I both know the look he’s giving her is not entirely “friendly.”) If you don’t recognize her, I don’t blame you. I didn’t recognize her either; other than my eyes, she’s the exact image of her mother at age 20.

Jean has been to New York City, but I've never been to the States. We've traveled to Australia and France a few times. I must admit the sunny beaches of Australia are my retirement dream. I enjoy my job, but a life away from all this damp would surely do me good. What's your weather like in South Dakota? I'm assuming there's lots of snow, but that's as far as my expertise goes. Have you always lived in South Dakota?

Jean is asking you to describe the genres of books that you prefer. Apparently her own book club is not enough to assuage her thirst for a good book recommendation. I mostly find myself reading medical and dental journals as of late. While the suitability of extraction methods is interesting to me, I don't gain many friends at dinner parties with talks of pulling teeth. 

Thank you for providing us with your phone number. I may one day work up the courage to call you. Though I admit, I enjoy receiving your letters so much I'm loath to change our (not so) secret pen pal relationship. 

All my best, 

Richard

* * *

September 1, 1995

Dear Richard, 

Hermione sure looks like she was having a great time in that photo you sent. She seems to have grown into her smile - but with 2 dentists as parents I ain't surprised. But really - you have to tell me the name of that school. They have balls?! I remember when a school dance in the gym was enough to make my palms sweat. And the background of that photo looks like the hall in a castle. Guess when I called it a palace, I wasn't far off. Place might as well be Narnia. What wardrobe does she have to get through to go to class? It's so different from any school experience I've ever heard of. 

Speaking of different things, do you know much about the internet? My friend Ellen called me, suggesting I sign up for an account with something she called "e-mail." She knows some folks who are into all that computer stuff, but I can't seem to wrap my head around it just yet. Ellen's husband died a few months back and she seems to want to call me more often to talk about work. Can't say I blame her- I was pretty broken after Karen <strike>was po</strike> died too. I tried to tell her I do my work the old fashioned way- with books.

You can tell Jean that I read a bit of everything; currently I'm working through Bulfinch's Mythology (again) after reading a book about Pagan rites. Honestly the more bizarre the book, the more I enjoy it. Sometimes the most absurd things pique my interest. I think the local librarian must think I'm one beer short of a sixpack, but the selection there ain't great so I've started getting most books from friends. 

Just like the library selection, the weather here ain't great either. It does snow more here than other parts of the country, but it's the cold and the windchill that'll really make ya miserable. While I've only ever lived in South Dakota, I've visited all of the lower 48 states. Maybe I'm more than one beer short of a sixpack 'cause I keep coming back here. But it's home.

Maybe when you next write, you can tell me about your home. 

\- Bobby

* * *

January 1, 1996

Dear Bobby, 

I hope you had a good Christmas and New Years. Christmas always seems to be one of those times that reminds me of my mum. Hermione returned home for the Christmas Holidays, but left after a day to help a friend whose father was grievously injured. She was supposed to be with us on Christmas for the first time in four years. I know Jean had a lot of family events planned, and is also feeling her loss. It feels strange to both admire Hermione's friendships and loyalty, and feel jealous of them. Some days it's easy to remember all of our doubts about sending our only child to boarding school. But enough of my melancholy, yeah?

I must tell you, Bobby, that I've somewhat been avoiding your questions about Hermione's school. I believe I've mentioned the level of privacy; Jean and I actually have something similar to a Non-Disclosure Agreement. I'm sure it sounds a bit crazy to you, but truthfully the only thing I can tell you is that it's a boarding school in Scotland. 

The school (and Hermione's experiences therein) is so different from the education experience Jean or I received. We quite agree with your Narnia reference. But we also agreed with Hermione that she would receive the best opportunities from this school. She's very bright and has many talents. She truly has flourished at this school. But what kind of parent would I be if I didn't worry about her? Some of her recent stories about the other students and the administration sound so… well I guess if it were me, I'd be looking to transfer. But Hermione has always been stronger and braver than I (for better or worse).

Goodness gracious, didn't I say I was going to quit with the melancholy? I'm sorry to hear of your friend Ellen's loss. You and Ellen must be very strong, and it's good that you have each other. At the risk of sounding insensitive, I don't know how I'd survive without Jean. If there's ever anything I can do, please do not hesitate to ask. You certainly don't have to wait for an emergency to call me.

It sounds like instead of calling, some day soon you could simply email me and I would get it instantly in my virtual mailbox. I do have a computer that I tinker with, but technology is certainly advancing faster than I can learn it. Maybe one day you'll get a typed and printed letter from me instead of handwritten. Seems a bit impersonal though, doesn't it?

I hope you enjoy this copy of Norse Myths. It sounds like you've probably read it, but this particular copy has been enjoyed by Jean, Hermione, and myself and we'd love for you to keep a part of us in your book room. 

All my best, 

Richard

* * *

June 4, 1996

Dear Richard, 

Thank you for the book of Norse Myths. I had read it, but your family copy now holds a special spot on one of the priority shelves. It's a big deal 'cause I have so many books, most of them are just stacked around the house. 

In my experience, secrecy is generally in place to protect someone. As long as it's Hermione that's protected, and not the school administration, then it ain't worth worrying about. <strike>Granted, when her own parents can't even</strike>. Forgive me, but I <strike>may be getting</strike> am paranoid, and something about that whole situation just don't sit right. That place seems more buttoned down than the CIA. If I heard that Dean or Sam was going to a school where they couldn't be with family 10 months of the year, I'd definitely worry. Even more so if it was all hush-hush. Good thing she'll be home soon. 

I'll pass on your sentiments to Ellen. Although really, that woman is tougher than me twice over. She's raising a young daughter and I have no doubt that little girl won't take bullcrap from no one. Seems like I know too many young folks these days that have to grow up too fast. 

Sorry for the short reply, John just called and is going to drop the boys off with me for a few days, and I want to get this out before they arrive. Hope to hear back soon. 

\- Bobby

* * *

September 1, 1996

Dear Bobby, 

Today Hermione took the train back to school for her 6th year. Jean and I weren't there to send her off. I know she'll write us later, confirming she arrived safely, but there's something that I can't put my finger on. I have re-read your last letter many times and your thoughts on secrecy continue to vex me. Hermione's changed this year, more so than any other. I can sense the secrets she's keeping from us, and I wonder if it's Jean and I she's trying to protect. She came home in June and appeared healthy and whole, but only on the surface. She'd wait for the mail like a person fearing bad news from a loved one. There were moments when I'd walk into the room and catch a tension in her shoulders that she would try to hide. And worst of all, there were things she wouldn't share with us because it was "better for us" not to know. When did my child start protecting me?

Maybe this is just the musings of a parent finally realizing they have no further guidance to provide their child. In some ways, Hermione became an adult the second she left for boarding school. She's responsible. Logical. She works hard and has never compromised her values. She sat her exams in June and passed almost everything top of her class. Jean and I are extremely proud. And yet I somehow feel like I've failed her; she's been a young woman far longer than she's been a child. You spoke of Ellen's daughter growing up too fast, and now I can say I know exactly what you mean. 

But I digress. With Hermione on my mind, I meant to write to you and notify you Hermione is now aware of your relation. She was actually home when your June letter arrived. I must admit her reaction was not what I expected. She seemed mostly happy for me, knowing that finding you after losing Mum was a life saver. I think she sometimes still wishes she had a sibling herself. She then proceeded to ask a lot of questions about who knew you existed and if there was any public documentation of our relationship. But she had a look in her eye that was… calculating? I’m not sure what it meant but whenever Jean gets that look, it’s never good. 

Well I think I’ve waxed poetic to you long enough. I hope you’re well and hope to hear from you soon.

All my best,

Richard

* * *

December 24, 1996

Dear Mr. Singer, 

My name is Hermione Granger. 

Please rest assured my parents, Richard and Jean, are in good health. However, due to a unique set of circumstances, they will be leaving England and looking for a home abroad. My father (finally) informed me of your connection earlier this summer and I was hoping you may have a safe place for them to stay for an indeterminate amount of time. I'm afraid the circumstances cannot be discussed further in a letter, but my parents need your faith and trust. I apologize for the bluntness of this correspondence, but time may not be on our side and we need this matter settled urgently. Please respond only to me at the PO Box listed on the envelope and do not contact my parents regarding this matter at this time. 

Sincerely, 

Miss Hermione Granger

P.s. My father sent you a picture of me taken at a school ball I attended in December 1994. I wore a blue gown.

* * *

January 4, 1997

Dear Hermione,

After the last letter I received from your daddy I can’t say I’m surprised. He’s worried about you, ya know? Frankly I’m worried about the lot of you. I tried to get intel on happenings in England to get an idea of what you may be dealing with, but other than some escaped convicts over the past few years I can’t say I found anything. You guys aren’t part of witness protection are you? Do they have witness protection in England? 

Unfortunately my short answer to your short letter is no.

I do not have a "safe" place for anyone to stay. <strike>who doesn’t know how to protect</strike> Your daddy knows more about me than a lot of folks, but from one secret keeper to another, he doesn’t know much. I can’t make guarantees about my own safety, let alone the safety of two city folks. There are a lot of reasons, but I ain’t about to write them down in a letter. I think you understand what I mean. 

I'm sorry. I wish the circumstances were different. I know Richard speaks highly of you and trusts your judgement, but I ain't Richard. He and your mother deserve to know what's going on. I suggest you tell them before I notify them you're arranging indefinite holidays for them without their knowledge. 

\- Bobby

* * *

February 4, 1997

Dear Richard, 

I’m doing good out here. I hope the same for you and Jean. I must admit your last letter got me worried. It seems Hermione has a head for secrecy and strategy if she's concerned about my relation to your family and who knows it. Still feel like I'm missing a piece to this puzzle though. 

Speaking of, I received a letter from Hermione around Christmas. She suggested you and Jean would be leaving England to go abroad and she asked me if I could house you in South Dakota for who knows how long. She didn't want you or Jean to know, but when I responded, I told her you deserved the truth. I'm hoping she came clean- Ain't really my thing to stick myself in other people's business. I haven't received a response yet, but I was a bit gruff. Hope her idea of "Uncle Bobby" isn't too tarnished. If it's any consolation, it seems your safety is her top priority. 

I told her you couldn't stay here. I mean no offense. I'm sure if we ever do meet and if you come to South Dakota, you'll see my place ain't for happy couples like you and Jean. Without knowing the reason for your trip, how long you would be staying, or when you'd be dropping in, Hermione didn't give me much to go on. Maybe an early retirement to Australia would be better for you. 

\- Bobby

* * *

May 1, 1997

Richard, 

Are you guys alright? Haven't heard anything from you or Hermione. I even went so far as to call your home yesterday. Got your answering machine so I assume you're still in England. Let me know if there's anything I can do. And send me your new address. 

\- Bobby

* * *

July 4, 1997

Dear Mr. Singer, 

As of yesterday, my parents no longer reside in England. They no longer own the home in Hampstead and cannot be reached by phone. I cannot advise of their current location. I cannot tell you when or if they will return to England. I apologize for not being able to provide more information. 

Please know I did discuss my plans for their relocation with them. <strike>They will not reme</strike> Although they cannot share their sentiments now, I know we would all like to thank you for looking out for their best interest. My mum and dad likely deserve more credit than I give them. But they also do not know how scary this world can be. <strike>I won't let them be used against</strike> I think you can read between the lines and realize the truth does not always set you free. 

If you should need to contact me, please use the PO Box as discussed. I cannot guarantee how frequently I'll be checking for mail, but no one else knows of its existence, so it should be safe. 

I know the timing is poor, and I regret having to speak in this manner. I hope that one day we can communicate under less dire circumstances, and without cryptic notes. Perhaps one day I'll even come see you in America. Until then, please find the enclosed photo of my family. This was taken during a picnic we had at the end of June, shortly before they left. I wanted you to have something to remember them by. 

Sincerely, 

Your niece, Hermione

* * *

August 5, 1997

Dear Hermione, 

<strike>You idjit. </strike>

<strike>Who writes a letter like that to</strike>

You're lucky I'm good with weird, kid. Any normal adult would have called child protective services by now. Or the police. This is all related to that school of yours, ain't it? Are you headed there? I think Richard said you had one more year. Don't think I haven't noticed you haven't mentioned anything about where you are or what you're doing. Who's looking out for you, kid? 

\- Bobby

* * *

September 1, 1997

Bobby, 

I appreciate your concern and am grateful you're intelligent enough to realize this situation cannot be handled by police. But I am not a “kid”. 

This is related to my school in a way, although I will not be attending this year. It's not safe for me. Anything I can think to write though will only make you doubt my sanity. I sincerely hope that one day I can explain. Until then, just know that I am with friends and being as careful as I can <strike>while hunting for</strike>

This is likely the last you'll hear from me for some time. Be safe.

\- Hermione

* * *

October 3, 1997

Hermione,

Hunting?!?

From one Hunter to another - what the hell?

Do your folks know that's what you're doing? There ain't nothing in my research about schools for Hunters. If there were I'm sure Dean would have gone to one by now. Do you know what creature you're hunting? Do you have backup?

\- Bobby

* * *

January 1, 1998

Hermione, 

You okay, kid? Any news you can give would be appreciated. I've never known a hunt to last this long. 

\- Bobby

* * *

April 15, 1998

Hermione, 

I don't know why I'm still writing you. I'm assuming if there was news to report, I'd have heard from either you or Richard. I miss his letters. I've been checking news in the UK when I get a chance. Only thing I can find is an increasing trend of deadly fires and disappearances. 

I talked to a friend of mine, a psychic, to see if she could give me more information. I took her your picture. She could see you, but not locate you. I hope that at least means you're alive. 

So… yeah, get back to me as soon as you can, kid. And be safe. 

\- Uncle Bobby


End file.
